The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method for identifying an intersection for a collision warning system.
Collision warning systems are used to provide information to a driver regarding potential hazards or collisions. Current systems use navigation information to determine intersection locations. Potential threats to a driver upon approaching the intersections are determined by the collision warning system.
Systems in the related art are capable of determining potential threats at large intersections between two or more major roadways. However, the current systems lack provisions for identifying potential threats at many different possible types of intersections. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method that addresses the shortcomings of the related art.